


If You But Knew

by thestarryknight



Series: Short Shorts (1k and Under) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Etiquette, M/M, Tea Drinking, Waistcoats, alcohol consumption, late victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarryknight/pseuds/thestarryknight
Summary: Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, March 1880.  Upstart Harry Evans Potter arrived at Malfoy Manor with an unusual offer.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Short Shorts (1k and Under) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218083
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	If You But Knew

**Author's Note:**

> ** I am uploading my drabbles & short things from tumblr -- will do so over the next couple of weeks to space them out, but you may have already read these on my tumblr! **
> 
> December Drarry Drabble Challenge; WC: 364, prompt “tradition” - prompter: Davonysus
> 
> Many thanks to Mari for looking this over

_Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, March 1880_

Draco Black Malfoy, Marquess of Wiltshire, Earl of Rochford, lay draped over the massive leather couch, a half-horn of whiskey dangling from one aristocratic hand. Beside him on the wide leather armchair, Blaise Pascal Zabini had undone the top button of his crisp shirt and was sipping from a snifter of his own. 

“I shall live to regret this meeting for the rest of my life,” Draco bemoaned. He pushed a lock of blond hair off his forehead, affecting a put-upon expression. Blaise rolled his eyes.

“Doubtful, chum,” Blaise said, sipping his whiskey, “He is an important political figure–”

“And I cannot go on ignoring his cards for much longer without pretense,” Draco finished with a heavy sigh. 

The little house-elf, Matilde, stood at the door. “Sir Harry Evans Potter is in the hall, sir. Ought Matilde show him to the parlor?” 

Draco did up the buttons of his deep green brocade waistcoat and shoved his arms bodily through the sleeves of his black morning coat, “No, I’ll come.” 

Draco followed Matilde down to the sitting room, settling himself neatly on the wide armchair. Matilde returned only a moment later with Harry Potter in tow, complete with scruffy hair and a truly delectable gunmetal gray morning jacket, the gold chain of a pocket watch dangling across his hips in an _oh-so-edible_ fashion. 

Breath caught in his throat, he extended a single hand to Potter. He accepted it, meeting Draco’s gaze with those vital green eyes. 

“Sir,” Potter began, as soon as he had sat down. 

“It is proper for me to speak first,” Draco interrupted, raising a hand. “And I am well aware that you have a business proposal for me. Your… _innumerable_ calling cards made that quite clear. You’ll note that I did not return one.”

“I noted it,” Potter said quickly. “However, it seems we may have a similar interest regarding the current legislation,” Potter chewed on his bottom lip ( _such plebeian behavior, utterly out of place in Draco’s gorgeous sitting room_ ). He added, “I would propose a partnership of sorts, if the Malfoy House would honor me.”

“A Malfoy-Potter alliance,” Draco drawled. “It’s unusual. I’m listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog this on tumblr](https://the-starryknight.tumblr.com/post/638307033385484288/if-you-but-knew-rating-t-warnings-none-december) or chat with me at [@the-starryknight](https://the-starryknight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
